When communicating in a wireless network, it is essential to be able to transmit and receive data packets between nodes in an effective way. By monitoring the wireless environment and detecting suitable communication channels for each node, it is possible to establish a set of communication parameters that can be used to communicate within the wireless network.
Typically, a special designed node is selected to be master since the master is configured to collect information regarding the wireless environment for each node and is also configured to process the collected information and make a decision regarding suitable communication parameters to be used in the wireless network.
Thus, the master node differs from the other nodes in the wireless network since it requires a larger memory for storing the collected information and a more complex processor to process the collected information.
US 2010/0215378 A1 by Rajagopal et al. discloses an ad-hoc network with nodes (one master and one or more slaves) used in a method for channel selection in a VLC network (Visible Light Communication network). A quality indication for each available communication channel is established for each node and used by the master to perform channel selection.
EP 2296407 A1 by Qiang et al. discloses a wireless network comprising nodes divided into a central node (PAN coordinator) and a number of sub-nodes (coordinator/common node) arranged in a tree structure. A global routing table is created (either directly or distributed) by the central node based on information from all sub-nodes.